


20/02/2019: Utterly Shocking

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [51]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Begging, Erotic Electrostimulation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Freed convinces Laxus to try something new with him





	20/02/2019: Utterly Shocking

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorely disappointed with the lack of electroplay fics for this couple! So I wrote my own! And it's not that good because I lost my smut wind halfway through but that's fine! Also, I feel the need to point out that this is 100% consensual, they have already talked about it beforehand, Laxus is just being a worrywart. Hope someone out there enjoys it :P

Freed ties his hair up out of the way and stalks across the room to pin Laxus to the wall with a simple hand in the middle of his chest. The big man smiles down at Freed, moving easily at his mate’s touch and leaning his head in for a kiss. His hands settle snugly on Freed’s skin, one on his waist and one on his shoulder, revelling in the hard, lean muscle that Freed keeps hidden under his red coat. Freed returns the gesture, hands hot on Laxus’ neck, his face, tugging lightly at soft blonde hair until Laxus groans into Freed’s mouth. “Are you sure, baby?” Laxus asks quietly, pulling away just enough to get words out, his warm breath fanning over Freed’s face in a wash of mint.

“How many times do I have to say ‘yes’?” Freed replies, rolling his eyes with a fond shake of his head. The movement dislodges some loose hairs in his bun and they fall down over his eyes. Laxus brushes them away and frowns. “What?” Freed slides his hands down to rest comfortably in the crooks of Laxus’ elbows. “Why do you looks so worried?”

Laxus glances down to the side. “Don’t wanna hurt you,” he mutters, somehow managing to look small even with his entire bulky frame laid bare and naked before his mate.

“You hurt me more in sparring matches than you will doing this,” Freed says reassuringly, resting his cheek on Laxus’ shoulder and peering up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Remember when you threw me into that tree last week? Or when you zapped me so hard my hair stood on end for, like, two days no matter what I did to it?”

Grunting, Laxus flicks Freed’s nose in reprimand. “You were in Absolute Shadow mode both of those times,” he protests. “Absolute Shadow has armour! He conducts electricity! Unless you’ve raided Erza’s wardrobe, or you’re planning on letting me finally do Absolute Shadow, you are neither of those things!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Freed says, although he makes a mental note to revise the whole Laxus fucking Absolute Shadow thing at a later date. He grabs Laxus’ hands and tugs him towards the bed, and how can Laxus resist that sight? “We both know you can control your voltage and we can stop the second I say so. I really wanna try it, please indulge me?” Another tug to Laxus’ hand turns him around, and Laxus finds himself landing heavily on the mattress with Freed hovering over him, hands braced on Laxus’ stomach. “You know that you don’t have to protect me.”

Laxus considers this for a second or two. “But I _like_ protecting you,” is the only thing he can come up with, at which point he gives up worrying and remembers the intense discussion they had had about this night, when they had set their boundaries and talked about safety, and decides that Freed trusts him to do this right. That’s really all that matters, in the end. “Fine, fine, I’ll stop worrying,” Laxus grunts, clamping his hands down on Freed’s waist. “Now get down here and make it worth my while.”

In his head, Laxus was thinking ‘blowjob’. Freed skips his dick and goes straight for his ass with his tongue and two fingers, and, honestly, Laxus isn’t complaining either way, just lays back comfortably and enjoys it before he has to contribute in any great capacity. Pulling back with a wet pop several minutes later, face flushed and excitement starting to roll in his belly, Freed says, “You’re already getting into this, aren’t you?” and gestures to his head, where all the loose strands of his hair are standing on end again.

“Maybe,” Laxus pants from behind the arm he has thrown over his face. “Shut up and get up here.” He pats the mattress next to him, already sitting up and trying to calm his breathing down as Freed scrambles onto the bed and stretches out like a cat on his back, staring Laxus down with those smouldering eyes. “Where’s the damn lube?” Laxus asks, licking his lips at the sight. Freed points imperiously to the brand-new bottle of the good quality, water-based stuff. “Excellent, I hope you’ve got clean sheets ready.” Laxus takes the bottle in hand and snaps the cap clean off – they’re using the whole thing, he doesn’t need to worry about being able to do it back up again. “This is going to be cold,” is all the warning he gives Freed before pouring the clear gel slowly over the Rune Mage’s chest and legs.

Freed doesn’t react to the cold too much, his chest hitching just a little and his eyelids flickering, but he does react when Laxus starts to massage it in, rough hands rubbing over Freed’s flushed skin in long, hard motions. Freed pushes into the touch, toes flexing as Laxus presses down on his stomach, his thighs, digs his fingers into Freed’s calves. By the time Laxus sits back, satisfied that every reachable part of Freed’s skin is shining wetly in the light of the lamp, Freed is starting to look a little winded, prior bravado gone in place of fevered arousal, his hands clenched in the sheets and his hips bucking up into nothing.

“Ready?” Laxus’ voice makes Freed’s eyes snap open, and he can hardly speak, just nodding enthusiastically. “Nowhere near your chest,” Laxus says, more to himself than to Freed, who nods along anyway, encouraging Laxus silently to hurry up. Yellow sparks crackle to life in Laxus’ palms, the low hum of electricity humming under his skin. “Not on your face, and definitely not your eyes.” He rubs his hands together to distribute the flow of his lightning a little better. “Here we go, baby.”

Laxus reaches out with one sparking finger and traces the curve of Freed’s hip.

The reaction is instant, Freed moaning long and low in his throat, eyes fluttering closed as he leans into the sensation, the smallest shiver rolling through his body. “ _More_ ,” he breathes, and Laxus repeats the action on the other side, brushes his thumbs over Freed’s stomach before curling his hands around Freed’s waist. “Fuck!” Freed gasps, his abs tightening, muscles being thrown into sharp relief. His cock is hard and pink against his belly, shiny precum beading at the tip as the tiny shocks from Laxus’ palms rocket through his body. “Fuck, more!”

“As you wish,” Laxus says, starting to get into the idea as he kneels between Freed’s parted thighs and drags his hands down Freed’s sides. The lube is warm between their skin, helping to conduct the electricity evenly and staving off electrical burns. Laxus pulls his hands back just to listen to Freed demanding for him to put them back, and the Dragon Slayer wonders if this might be enough to break the prideful Freed Justine down to _begging_. Probably not – making someone beg for mercy is more Freed’s style, Laxus just takes what he wants before begging is necessary. “How about a little lower?” Laxus teases, slapping his hands down on the tops of Freed’s thighs and sending stinging jolts through the tense muscles. He splays his fingers, the tips of his pinkies edging closer and closer to Freed’s crotch as they glide over his inner thighs.

The first touch of electric fingers to Freed’s taint sends him right over the edge, his cock twitching as cum pools on his belly, and his body pulling taught as a reverent cry of Laxus’ name falls from his lips. “Keep going, keep going!” he pleads, hand darting out to grab onto Laxus’ wrist with bruising force when Laxus makes to pull away. “ _Please_ , one more, I’ve got one more in me.”

“Are you… begging?” Laxus teases, cracking his knuckles and letting the lightning spark back into his fingers. He slowly wraps a hand around Freed’s cock and strokes, the side of his thumb sending little shocks through Freed’s balls, and her curves the other one under Freed ass, the tips of his fingers daring to slide between his cheeks and tease over Freed’s hole.

Freed is putty in Laxus’ hands, drool sliding down his chin and the only sound he can coherently make is a litany of, “More, more, more,” that eventually turns into, “Yes, yes, yes!” as Laxus’ fingers slide inside him and the buzzing, fizzing electric sensations all over his body drive him headlong into his second orgasm. At some point, Laxus had cum with his dick rutting between Freed’s thighs, and he hunkers down over Freed, catching his lips up in a hard kiss. Freed raises trembling arms and wraps them around Laxus’ broad shoulders, clinging on for dear life as Laxus lets the electricity dissipate. “Holy _shit_ ,” Freed garbles, and he looks like he’s seen the meaning of life in a flash of lightning.

“I’ll admit, that was awesome,” Laxus pants, slumping down on his side and just staring at Freed’s flushed, messy face. “Add that to the list of things to try again.”

Freed nods. “I need to shower so badly, but it was so worth the hassle of drying my hair again.”

As Laxus ushers Freed off to the bathroom, tugging clean briefs on before turning his attention to the messy sheets all soaked with lube, he’s stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Laxus,” Freed says earnestly, leaning up to kiss Laxus’ jaw. “I love you.”

Laxus returns the gesture with lips pressed to the bridge of Freed’s nose. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment a leave kudos!


End file.
